Essayons
by Selphie451
Summary: OneShot Ron et Hermione évoquent leur relation :Pourquoi on a jamais rien essayé, toi et moi ? RxH


Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione lorsque trois coups distincts vinrent frapper à sa porte en ce froid matin d'hiver.

Il n'y avait que lui qui frappait de cette façon.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Salut, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle l'invita à entrer et il quitta la pluie glaciale pour la chaleur de la maisonnée.

- Ginny n'est pas là, prévint-elle tandis qu'ils s'installaient à la table de la cuisine.

- Je sais, je l'ai vue au boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Sainte Mangouste ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ho, la routine, une petite blessure de rien du tout, arrangée en cinq minutes par ma très chère sœur….

Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette.

- Ron… soupira Hermione.

Elle se leva, lui retira la cigarette de la bouche et la fit aussitôt disparaître avec une formule.

- Tu devrais _vraiment_ arrêter de fumer…

- Et tu devrais _vraiment _arrêter de me le dire…

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable… protesta-t-elle sans tenir compte de ses propos.

- Ca me _détend _!Se défendit-il.

- Il y a de très bonnes potions contre le stress. Riposta-t-elle.

- Y'en a aussi de très bonnes contre les cauchemars…

Elle se figea un instant et se tourna vers lui:

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Déclara-t-elle innocemment.

- Pas la peine de te fatiguer, Ginny m'a dit que tu criais la nuit…

- Et bien Ginny devrait se mêler de _ses _affaires !

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi…

- Elle devrait plutôt s'inquiéter du fait qu'à _21 ans _elle vit encore avec moi alors que Harry la tanne depuis des mois pour qu'ils s'installent ensemble !

Ron la dévisagea longuement et demanda d'une voix douce:

- De quoi est-ce que tu rêves?

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine de nier une nouvelle fois.

- De choses et d'autres… murmura-t-elle en posant une tasse de café devant Ron.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et attendit qu'elle le regarde.

- De la guerre ?

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Entre autre, oui…

- Hermione… ça fait _huit _mois… ça fait huit mois que la guerre est finie !

- Je sais bien, mais… Ron, tu as faillit mourir dans mes bras ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain avec colère..

- Ho…Tu rêves de _ça_… comprit-il.

Elle lui tourna le dos:

- Si…Si je n'avais pas réussi à…

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle mit une main devant sa bouche:

- Tu serais mort, Ron !

Il lutta contre l'envie de se lever pour aller la serrer dans ses bras et but une gorgée de café pour cacher son trouble:

- Mais c'est pas arrivé… tu m'as sauvé, Hermione…

Elle lui fit à nouveau face et se força à sourire:

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, franchement ?

- Je sais pas… lui répondit-il, sincère.

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux à se regarder.

- Comment va Jonathan ? Demanda soudain Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je n'en sais rien et honnêtement _je m'en moque _! Mais j'aimerais bien que toi et Harry _cessiez _d'essayer de me jeter dans ses bras !

- C'est un gentil garçon… le défendit le rouquin.

- Gentil ? Ron, ne le prend pas mal mais on dirait Percy, et honnêtement, c'est _loin _d'être une référence !

Ron sourit à cette remarque et se leva pour faire les cents pas.

- J'ai _besoin _d'une cigarette, Hermione…

Elle se leva et croisa les bras d'un air déterminé:

- On a déjà eu cette conversation. Tu ne fumes pas chez moi !

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- J'adore quand tu as _ce _regard là… souffla-t-il.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes sans pour autant l'embrasser, semblant lutter contre lui-même. Elle frissonna et il posa doucement son front contre le sien, d'un air désolé.

- Pourquoi on a jamais rien essayé, toi et moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait étrangement triste.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira en le repoussant doucement:

- Honnêtement, Ron… ce n'est pas à _moi _qu'il faut le demander…

- La guerre… répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas la _vrai _raison, et tu le sais parfaitement ! S'exclama-t-elle. Regarde Harry et Ginny! La guerre les a rapprochés… alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a _éloignés_…?

Il haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas dans la pièce:

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de _ça _?

- C'est toi qui a commencé…murmura-t-elle en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés, la tête baissée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa

- Jonathan était là, lui aussi…. Il a participé à cette guerre, c'est ça qui lui a valu son poste d'assistant du…

- Bon sang Ron mais qu'est ce que tu as avec ce type ? On parlait de notre r_elation _et tu me parles de _lui _! S'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne te _comprend _plus !

Ron se tourna vers elle, hésitant:

- Je préfèrerais que tu sois avec quelqu'un comme lui plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un comme moi…

- Quoi ?

- Avec lui tu pourrais avoir une relation _stable_ !Tu ne serais pas folle d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il est en danger, parce que ce _sale_ _lèche_-_cul _rentrerait tous les soirs à la même heure, qu'il pourrait te couvrir de cadeaux, qu'il aurait du temps à te consacrer et _accessoirement _pourrait te faire des _gosses_ !

-Ron !

- Moi je ne peux r_ien _t'offrir ! Continua-t-il. Je fais un boulot pourri qui malgré la fin de la guerre, reste _dangereux_ ! Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais ou même _SI _je rentrerais ! Je risque ma vie et gagne un pauvre salaire ! Quel genre de relation on aurait ? Tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi…

Elle le dévisagea:

- Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ? S'exclama-t-elle.Tu n'as _pas le droit _de condamner notre relation avant même d'avoir essayé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul ! Moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de choisir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses qu'on essaye ! Ce n'est _pas juste _! Harry aussi est Auror ! Ca n'empêche pas Ginny et lui de s'aimer !

- Je préfère te savoir heureuse avec un autre, plutôt que malheureuse avec moi… même si cet autre doit être un abruti comme Jonathan…

- Mais je me _FOU_ de Jonathan ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne _l'aime PAS _! Je me fou de lui et des autres ! Comment pourrais-je embrasser un autre homme, toucher un autre homme et lui faire l'amour alors que je ne pense qu'à _toi _!

- Hermione…

Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux déjà débordant de larmes et secoua la tête.

- Je sais que pour toi c'est différent… Je sais que tu peux coucher avec une femme sans espérer autre chose, mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis _exclusive_, Ron ! Et tant que je serai amoureuse de toi, il n'y aura _aucun_ autre homme dans ma vie ! Tu peux avoir autant de "_coups d'un soir" _que tu veux, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour en faire autant !

- Ne dis pas _ça_ ! Gronda-t-il soudain en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Quand je touche ces femmes, quand je les embrasse, quand je les caresse…

- _Arrête… _supplia-t-elle en essayant de se dégager. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre les détails de tes ébats amoureux, Ron !

-… quand je leur fais l'amour… c'est à _toi _que je fais l'amour…. confessa-t-il d'une voix rauque, la faisant frissonner. C'est _ton_ nom que je cris dans leur lit… c'est _tes _lèvres que j'embrasse, _tes _cheveux que je caresse…. C'est _toi _que j'aime dans leur bras, Hermione…

Elle cessa de se débattre et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette révélation.

- Ron… gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

- Je sais… que c'est horrible…dit-il en refoulant ses propres larmes. Mais… je préfère les faire souffrir une seule fois que de te faire souffrir pour le reste de tes jours…. C'est pour ça… que je ne peux pas t'avoir…c'est pour ça que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous… je ne suis pas _digne _de toi, Hermione… je te rendrais malheureuse… et c'est pas ce que je veux….

- C'est ce que _moi_ je veux….

- Quoi…?

- Je veux être _avec toi_…sanglota-t-elle. Peu importe si c'est une erreur… je me moque d'être malheureuse du moment que ce soit avec toi….

- Hermione….

- Laisse-nous une chance…. Je t'en prie… je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me dire que je suis passé à côté de l'homme de ma vie…. Ron, _je t'aime_… je t'aime et je veux qu'on prenne ce risque ensemble….

- Et si… si ça détruit tout entre nous ?

- Ron, si sept années d'attente n'ont pas détruit ce qu'il y a entre nous… je crois que rien ne pourra en venir à bout….

- Sept ans ?

- Depuis que j'ai seize ans, Ron…

Il fronça les sourcils:

- Moi je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai quatorze ans! Protesta-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire:

- Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre….

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Ron secoua légèrement la tête:

- Tu es _sûre_ ? Demanda-t-il, l'air grave. C'est vraiment, _vraiment_ ce que tu veux ?

- Oui… Aime-moi, Ron… moi et personne d'autre… Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix émue. Je veux que ce soit dans _mes_ bras que tu cris mon nom…je veux… que tu embrasses _mes _lèvres… que tu caresses _mes_ cheveux…je veux être avec toi… je veux qu'on essaye _toi et moi_… parce que je sais que ça marchera…

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains, il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Vraiment sûre ? Souffla-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Il était si prêt qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre aussi follement que le sien:

- Oui…Murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du rouquin.

- Absolument certaine ? Insista-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Ron… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Embrasse-moi…

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et obéit, l'entraînant dans un baiser plus que passionné. Magique…

- Je suis sûr de ne pas mériter ça… murmura Ron à son oreille quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Mais… si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation… je t'aimerai comme ça, jusqu'à la fin des temps…

* * *

_Voilà encore un ti one-shot pour passer le temps ! Une nouvelle fois merci à my best friend, qui m'a aidé pour le titre (et oui, décidément, je suis nulle ! ) Bref, une tite review ? Kiss et merci à tous !_


End file.
